Capital Vices
by LadyKatieKay
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each one of the 7 deadly sins.
1. Envy

**My first attempt at writing House MD related material.**

**Each of these drabbles/oneshots is about one of the 7 Deadly Sins aka: _"Capital Vices"_**

**Feedback is love, and will be greatly appreciated. 3**

**Envy:**

He is used to feeling lonely, and is used to the dull ache that comes from being such.

Everyone he knows live their lives out dating, socializing, and getting acquainted with those around them.

He always just tries to convince himself that he doesn't need anyone but himself.

He tries to enjoy himself at the banquet he was forced to attend, but looking at them smiling and conversing, twists his stomach into multiple knots. Loneliness sometimes has the power to make you feel physically ill.

Wilson is smiling and flirting with a pretty nurse from Peds, Cuddy looks bold and confident while speaking to an attractive man, Chase and Cameron are slow dancing by the band stage, even the new members of his fellowship are talking to each other and seem to be having an enjoyable time.

For half a second, House is convinced that maybe he can just get up from his chair at the empty table, and find himself someone to talk to, or flirt with.

He stands up, glances around, and sighs.

It's not meant to be.

So he looks down and limps away, hopeing to go back to his apartment, drink some bourbon, and pretend he doesn't wish he had what they have.


	2. Gluttony

**Gluttony:**

Wilson brought his lunch from home today, a delicious bean salad, a turkey sandwich, and a diet Pepsi all sit inside his lunch container, waiting to be devoured.

Whom the meal is to be devoured by is not the meals choice.

Nor does the choice seem to be Wilson's.

Just as he picks up one half of his sandwich a foreign hand pops out of nowhere and swipes the other half.

The stolen sandwich half is put between grinning lips, and a mumbled 'thanks Jimmy' passes through a storm of crumbs.

Wilson, rolls his eyes, and he sees the culprit limp away.

He doesn't quite mind House pilfering his food.

He just wishes that every once in a while, he'd just ask permission.


	3. Greed

**Greed:**

He watched the screen, his hands moved quickly as if his exaggerated motions would somehow make the horse run faster.

If 'Caramel' won this race House would win a rather large sum of money.

For the odds were absolutely against him.

But he saw fit to bet on the underdog.

And he'd be damned if he lost this race.

Seemingly just about everyone else put their money on 'Champion' or 'Lightening', and were hollering at the screen, willing for their horses to win.

So far Champion and Lightening were head to head, and were quickly nearing the finish line.

It was almost over…

Then suddenly, it seemed, Caramel burst out of nowhere and stole the lead from both of them in one quick stride, and won the race.

The room boomed with "boos" and random vulgar responses,

House happily limped to the counter to collect his large prize.

The man behind the counter grinned at him, "That damn horse hasn't won a game, for as long as I can recall. What made you bet on him you lucky bastard?"

He just stared back the man, took his winnings from him, and grinned smugly and limped toward the exit.


	4. Wrath

**Wrath:**

"Today is not the day to get in his face", Chase mumbled to Wilson, as he quickly darted down the hallway.

Wilson shrugged at him and continued to House's office.

Looking though the glass wall he saw his friend, sitting in his desk chair staring out the window slumped over, his chin resting upon his cane, with an angered expression marring his face.

Wilson opened the door.

"Chase says you are pissed off today," stated Wilson as he cautiously took a few steps toward House's direction.

"Chase is a moron."

"Oh…what did he do, that was so moronic?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well there has to be a reason."

"No, there doesn't."

"So…everyone else in the world has to have a reason for everything, except you?"

"Shut up Wilson."

"What's your problem? Chase basically was running out of here with his tail between his legs. What's wrong? Is you leg hurting you, do you need a re--"

"No I don't _need_ a refill!! I just want you to stop the mother hen act, and get the hell out!!"

Only then does House turn to face him, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Fine…I guess I'll just come back later…" and with that Wilson turned and left,

…

…

…

"Today is not the day to get in his face", Wilson mumbled to Cuddy, as he quickly darted down the hallway.

Cuddy shrugged at him and continued to House's office.


	5. Lust

**Lust:**

Her hair danced between his fingers, her soft moans echoed in his ears, and he smiles shyly.

Grasping, fingernail marks on his back, thrusting, his name shouted, panting, and hearts racing.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

Silence fills the room.

The air is thick, and his eyes are glazed a small smirk on his face.

She gets off the bed, and he wraps himself in his comforter, and watches, as she hurriedly gets dressed.

She turns to him and mutters a quick farewell, grabs her money off of his dresser, and leaves the apartment.

He takes a vicoden, stares at his ceiling, his mind making pictures & shapes from the texture.

He falls asleep not long afterward, wishing she didn't have to leave so soon.


	6. Sloth

**Sloth:**

The ducklings were off running tests, while he was dozing in his office.

A thin line of drool escaped the right side of his mouth, and made a small puddle on his chin.

He snored softly.

He was in dreamland, completely unaware, that instead of getting angry and waking him up, Cuddy had slipped into his office and took pictures of his sleeping, drooling form.

She smiled at the vision of embarrassment House would express if these photos were 'accidentally' posted all throughout the hospital.

She imagined everyone giggling at his drool-covered chin.

After all…

Blackmail is a beautiful, beautiful thing.


	7. Pride

**Pride:**

The patient was dead.

Cuddy wouldn't let him do the test that actually would have confirmed the diagnosis that House had in mind.

House was sent home and not allowed near the patient, Cuddy was afraid he'd go behind her back and do the procedure anyway.

She continued treating the patient with the drugs that she thought would cure him.

…

He made sure he was present when the autopsy took place.

The autopsy confirmed House's diagnosis.

He smiled smugly at Cuddy.

She frowned back at him.

At home, he sat alone on this couch; he raised his bourbon in air and drank a mouthful before setting the glass back down onto the coffee table.

He sat all the way back in his seat, enjoying the buzz from his alcohol.

Not caring that it was almost 5 am, he hadn't slept yet, he'd only been home for an hour or so, and he was due for work that morning.

The only thing that mattered was that he was right.

Because that was the only thing that HAD to matter.


End file.
